Il l'aime et il le hait
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Pensées de Sméagol envers l'Anneau. Parce qu'il sera toujours déchiré. Angst. One-shot.


**Résumé : Pensées contradictoires de Sméagol (Sméagol et pas Gollum) par rapport à l'Anneau. Parce qu'il sera toujours déchiré… Il l'aime et il le hait… Angst.**

**Disclaimer : Je laisse volontiers Sméagol/Gollum à M. Tolkien. Je ne veux pas d'un perso qui me fait faire des cauchemars xD**

**Quand on cherche une idée de fic au boulot, on tombe là-dessus. Ce qui sort pas de mon esprit tordu, je vous jure ! Bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop lourde dans l'écriture. Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'essayer d'exprimer des sentiments. Critiques constructives bienvenues !**

***********************************

Je te déteste. Aussi fort que je t'aime. Je t'ai haïs dès le premier jour. Je t'ai aimé dès que mon regard s'est posé sur toi. J'ai brisé ma vie pour toi. A cause de toi. J'ai menti, volé, trahi… tué. Pour toi. Par ta faute. J'ai sacrifié en un instant tout ce que j'avais de plus cher. Dès que mes yeux t'ont effleuré….

Je t'ai voulu. Dès le premier instant. J'ai senti tes griffes se refermer sur mon cœur tandis que la brûlure du désir me consumait tout entier. J'ai su dès lors que si tu ne pouvais être mien, personne, jamais, ne poserait la main sur toi. Pas tant qu'il me resterait un souffle de vie. Dussé-je me damner pour lui arracher la sienne. J'ignorais alors que je prendrai la vie de mon propre cousin quelques minutes plus tard. Pour toi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas compris à quel point je te désirais. Je n'ai pas regretté mon geste. Pas tout de suite. Je ne pensais qu'à ta chaleur contre ma peau. Je ne pensais qu'à te contempler. Si beau… Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser… Mais moi non plus, je n'avais pas compris. En cet instant, tu avais déjà détruit ma vie.

Ils m'ont maudit…. Ils m'ont chassé… _Meutrier…_Et j'ai pleuré… Longtemps… Mais tu étais là, toujours là, contre moi. Et petit à petit, leur souvenir s'est évanoui de ma mémoire. Et tandis que je perdais le goût de toute chose, tandis que j'oubliais jusqu'à mon nom, tandis qu'_il _prenait possession de moi, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi. Jamais nous ne serions séparés. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Car c'est toi, mon trésor, qui m'a sorti des abysses. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu.

… Je t'aime…

Je te hais….

J'ai survécu… à cause de toi…

Je savais…. Je voyais…Mais je pouvais rien faire… Je ne _voulais_ rien faire…Que serais-je devenu sans toi ? Que suis-je devenu à cause de toi ? J'ai brisé ma vie pour toi. J'ai réduis en cendres mon univers. Tu as fait de moi ton esclave. Tu as fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi. Tu m'a avili. Tu as fait de moi un fantôme, moins qu'une ombre, une créature prête à toutes les bassesses pour pouvoir te garder. Tu m'a enlevé toute sensation, mes émotions ne m'appartiennent presque plus, tu es peu à peu devenu mon unique raison de vivre. Mon unique…

…Je te hais…

Une partie de moi n'aspire qu'à te détruire, pour enfin me libérer de tes chaînes. Mais je sais jamais tu n'y consentiras. Tu useras de tes charmes, encore et encore. Et toujours je courberai l'échine. Ton pouvoir sur moi est trop grand.

…Je t'aime…

Je t'aime et toi, tu m'as abandonné. Je t'ai offert toute ma vie, mais cela ne t'a pas suffit. Tu es parti, me laissant seul avec mon désespoir pendant soixante ans. Soixante ans où je n'ai vécu que pour te retrouver, soixante ans à parcourir le monde, risquant ma vie à tout instant. Parce que mon âme hurlait d'être loin de toi. Parce que mon corps se tordait de t'imaginer au doigt d'un autre. Parce que chaque jour sans toi était comme une éternelle agonie.

Et te voilà à portée ! Plus proche et pourtant plus loin que jamais. Ils savent. Ils t'emmènent pour te détruire. Ils sont mon espoir et ma malédiction. Ma vie et ma mort. Je les guide vers ta fin et pourtant, je sais déjà que je ferai tout pour les empêcher de te nuire. Mais ai-je le choix ? Ils me tueront si je ne me soumets pas. Je suis devenu lâche et pleutre. A cause de toi. Là encore, tu te sers de moi. Là encore, je t'obéis. Je comploterai. Je trahirai. Je tuerai. Parce que tu me le demandes. Mon trésor, mon âme, ma vie. Je sais d'ores et déjà que tu t'empareras définitivement de moi. Je sais que s'ils te détruisent, je ne te survivrai pas.

Je t'aime…. ma vie… j'ignore pourquoi…

Je te hais…amour… parce que tu fais partie de moi…


End file.
